User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Alone
Ever seen the state of the world, the crisis, the views and feel alone? Greg knew he had. He had that one glimpse of friendship within the peers he led in his group. But they weren't in it for his friendship, and the chances of them maintaing their role through the long haul was pretty much no. He resided in the darkness of his own subconcious, away from everyone. Wishing that they'd all fuck off. He didn't need them. This numb feeling, the lack of self worth, the urge to end it all. These thoughts all came gradually and now they are to the extent where he cannot walk without wishing his own existence would cease to exist. The Bullies would crowd around him and toss him around like he was their plaything. Even Gary loved to toy with him to such an extent that the psychological effect on his brain had built up and he had developed a sign of fear of everyone. Even Liza, who he thought would leave. When she sees who I am she'll just fuck off. '' Days passed and he wasn't seen, or heard from. Liza would always grow worried at his lack of being, she'd track him down to the very rock he hid under but there were times when he presented a challenge in being sought out. This was one of those very moments. In these times she grew worried. At lunch she approached Melvin, and Marcus and grilled them about where he had been, surely they at least decided to go smoke weed with them or something. What they told her was of little value. Apparently he hadn't left his room in over four days. ''Thanks for telling me beforehand, ''she thought, though she herself was guilty of failing to catch his apathy right when the bug hit him. She immediately went to the Boys dorm, upon entrance she ignored the gawking of the boys wandering the decrepit hallway and made her way to his room. The initial knock was silent, she began to get desperate has her weariness grew. This time the door was met with much pounding which caused a stir from within the catacombs of the dusty, and defiled room. The door swung open, and there he stood. Her tormented knight. All the tragic beauty from within his frail form was captured. He looked tortured, his eyes devoid of existence. He was practically naked, save for the piece of underwear. You could visualize the ribs protruding from his body, the fact that he had avoided eating for an undocumented amount of time made her stomach cringe. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She led him to the bed, at this point he was easy to dictate, in this stage of his own depression she perhaps outweighed him due to his lack of incoming nutrients. She directed him to the bed and fell in line behind him. '''Silence.' "I'm sorry." She whispered, witholding tears as they may come. "What for?" He struggled to form words. The searing pain was digging into him and she grew even more morbid at this. "Not realizing that you're in pain." She held him tighter. There was nothing more that could be said. She loved him with every fiber of her own existence. What he felt, she felt. Of course there were stronger, more romantic men at Bullworth that had the desire and heart of every girl, but they weren't Greg. In this tight embrace he found, perhaps there is something worth living for. Category:Blog posts